Guardians of the Animas
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: The city of Acirno is being threatened by the Villainous Azazel and his Phasma, along with many other villains the only thing that's standing in their way are two people known as Nadia and David who are just two ordinary High School students, but when danger comes around they transformer into the heroes Haniel and Diomedea.
1. Introduction

**This is a story that has been going through my head for I don't know how long and I've** **finally decided to put it up on fanfiction. The story is your classic teen heroes with some school life drama added into the mix. The story mainly follow two heroes Haniel and Diomedia at the beginning as they defended their hometown Acirno from Azazel and his Phasma, along with many other villains; I plan on introducing more heroes later on and if you have any ideas on how I can improve this story I'd love to hear it.**

 **I would first like to thank Thomas Astruc and all the other producer and writers for creating and writing Miraculous Ladybug those people were a big inspiration for my story.** **I would also like to thank these Fanfiction Authors for helping pushing me to write this story and also helping me develop my story further.**

 **I would like to thank:**

 **Storylady35**

 **PrincessVegeta7**

 **KnightOfLelouch**

 **PrincessofKingdomHearts16**

 **ghostgirl19**

 **cecebeec**

 **Blitzkrieger**

 **quantumchickpea**

* * *

 **Guardians of the Anima**

Character Info

This chapter will mainly be used to introduced my stories characters and their stats; like their names, age, alias, gender, appearance, personality, etc. Also on a few of my characters I don't really have any ideas for how their dressed so if you have any suggestions or ideas I'd love to hear them.

I have the next chapter, but I need to edit it before I can publish it.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**I hope you enjoy the story and please review; also if their is anything you think I may need to add or if you have any questions then don't hesitate to ask. Also if you see a Number in bold anywhere in my story this will be to an Author Note on something I'm having trouble with my story, and if anyone has any ideas or suggestions I'd love to hear them.**

 **Text Key:**

 **[Settings]**

 **(Date, place, and time)**

 **Name: Character lines**

 **'Character thoughts'**

 **"Character speech"**

* * *

 **Guardians of the Anima**

 **Volume 1 Issue 1** **and 2: Beginnings**

[Long ago when humanity was just beginning to walking the Earth; a powerful wizard appeared to help guide mankind. The wizard then encountered a Dark Entity that was bent on destroying the world, the wizard manage to defeat the evil and as time went on he continued his mission to guide humanity. However, as powerful as the wizard was he was still mortal and when his time came he used the last of his magic to create seven powerful stones, and then passed them onto his apprentice who later crafted them into powerful object that would later come to be known as the Animas. Over time the Animas where used to help protect mankind and now they are needed again.]

 **(Scene Change: Present Time)**

[An old man is meditating at his home and he soon has a vision of the future where he sees two people; the two in question are the future heroes Haniel and Diomedia as they due battle with a Dark Entity. The old man opens his eyes and gets up, he then walks to a chest like box and opens inside is a Rosary with a bright blue gem, a green bracelet with a celeste colored gem in the center, a necklace with a pendant and an orange gem hanging in the center, another bracelet only a bit larger with a gem in the center of it **(1)**. The old man took the Rosary out and started making his way to his phone to call someone.]

Old man: "Hello, it's time."

 **(Scene Change: Nadia Home)**

Nadia comes home from her day at school and greets her mother and she ask her how her day was.

Nadia: "Hi, Mom."

Miranda: "Hi, Honey."

 **(Flashback)**

[Nadia is making her way to Bastion College and as she walking she sees an old man having trouble crossing the street; Nadia walks up to the old man and offers him a hand. The Old man looked towards Nadia and smiles, he then takes Nadia's hand.]

Nadia: "Here let me help you cross the street sir."

Old man: "Thank you young lady."

[After the to cross the street the old man starts fishing around in his pockets till he finds what he's looking for; he then pulls out a silver Rosary with a blue jewel in the center and presents it towards Nadia.]

Old man: "Here take this as a token of my gratitude."

[Nadia holds up her hands and shakes her head trying to politely deny the old man's gift.]

Nadia: "No, I couldn't it wouldn't be right"

[The old man smiles and continues to offer the Rosary to her.]

Old

man: "But I insist it's not everyday you meet such a kind young lady."

Nadia: "Well if you insist."

[Nadia takes the rosary and examines it in the sunlight.]

Nadia: "It is pretty"

 **(Bell Ring)**

[Nadia then gains a nervous look and quickly place the Rosary in her pocket and ran towards the school.]

Nadia: "Oh no I'm going to be late on my first day of school."

[Nadia sprints towards her school and as she does she doesn't notice the old man smile as he walks away.]

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Nadia: "Pretty good."

Miranda: "Why don't you head up to your room and I'll call you when dinner's ready."

[Nadia smiles and nods her head towards her mother, she walked towards her mother and kisses her on the cheek. Nadia then heads towards her room; **(2)** she then walks over to her desk and places the rosary on the desk.]

 **(Scene Change: David Room)**

[David was currently in his room relaxing **(3)** , when the door to his room open and his father William walked in, he then walks over to his son and gives him a hug. David gains a surprised look but then smiles and returns it. After a few minutes William breaks the hug and places a hand on his son shoulder and looks at him with a sad smile.]

William: "Listen David I've been thinking and I've decided to let you attend school."

David smiles: "Really!"

William: "Yes, however I do have one condition."

[David Smiles drops a little as his father reached into his suit jacket and pulls out a small box. He then hands it to David and he accepts and opens the box, he then sees that it's a brooch.]

William: "Your mother and I found that brooch when we were young, now you can attend school so long as you wear it, and promise me you'll stay safe."

[David smiles and sets the box down on his desk and then wraps his arm around his father's waist and gives him a tight hug.]

David: "I will father thank you so much."

[William then breaks the hug and places his hands on his sons shoulder and pushes him away, but still keeps his hand on each side of his son's shoulders. He then looks at his son with a sad smile.]

William: "Listen David I know I've been distant since your mother disappeared, but I'm going to try and be better. Ever since she disappeared I just want to keep you safe, but I know I can't keep you locked up here. After all you're too much like her; she was always a free spirit and I know that she would like you to go to school so you can meet new people and grow as a person."

[William then got over on his son side and places an arm around his shoulder as David grabbed the box with the brooch in it, and started leading him out the room.]

William: "Now let's eat dinner together, I heard that chef Alex was making Coq au Vin."

* * *

 **(Scene Change: Nadia home)**

[Nadia and her family were wrapping up dinner, and Nadia was taking her plate to the sink. As her mother and father finished cleaning the plates.]

Nadia: "Dinner was delicious mom, I'm going to head up to my room now, okay."

Miranda: "Okay dear just don't stay up too late."

[Nadia smiles and nodded as she kisses her parents on the cheek, and starts making her way to her room. Nadia open the door to her room, and started making her way to her desk. She then notice the rosary resting on her desk when she came back home from school. she picked it up and debated on whether or not she should wear it to see how it looks.]

Nadia: "Oh, what the heck."

[Nadia then place the rosary around her neck and started to examine herself in the mirror and as she was doing so she then notice that the jewel of the Rosary started to glow a bright golden type of color and then became a blinding light. Nadia shielded her eyes with her arms, as the bright light slowly started to die down.]

 **(Scene Change: David Room)**

[David was currently in his bedroom lying down on his bed, with his arms behind his head and his legs spread out. He had a happy grin on his face, and was thinking about what happened over the last few hours.]

David: 'I just can't believe what happened; I just had an amazing dinner with my father in who knows how long, he's going to try and reconnect with me, and best of all I'm going to school.'

[David then got up from his bed and walked over to his bathroom, and took out the box with the brooch his father gave him from his coat pocket. He then took the brooch and place the box on the countertop. He then pinned the brooch to his coat and looked at himself in the mirror to see how he looked. As he was observing himself in the mirror he noticed the jewel of the brooch started to glow a bright purplish type of light that quickly became blinding, David quickly closed his eyes and waited till the light died down.]

* * *

 **(Scene Change: Nadia Room)**

[When the light finally died down Nadia uncovered her eyes and saw strange glowing figure standing behind her in the reflection of the mirror, Nadia quickly turned around and started freaking out a little.]

Nadia: "Whoa, what are you?"

Ariel: "Relax, as to what I am I'm a Divus, and you have been chosen."

[Ariel explained as she took a small bow, Nadia finally started to calm down and placed a hand on her forehead.]

Nadia: "Ok, it's official I've lost it."

[Ariel gives a slight chuckle, as Nadia started walking over to a chair and sat down.]

Ariel: "No, you're not crazy although you are taking this a little better than some of my previous users."

Nadia: "Okay, say I do believe you and you are real. I just have a few questions what are you exactly, why are you here, and what do you mean I've been chosen."

[Ariel smiled and sat cross-legged in the air.]

Ariel: "As I said before I'm a Divus and as for what I am exactly I guess you could say I'm the inhabited of the Angel Anima."

[Nadia gained a confused expression.]

Nadia: "The Angel what now?"

Ariel: "Anima, It's the rosary around your neck. You see Nadia; Divus are spirit like entities and each of us inhabit a certain Anima. As for what the Anima are they are powerful mystical objects that can Empower and give a person certain powers depending on what Anima the user possesses. As to why I'm here and what I mean you've been chosen; is you've been chosen to be the next wielder of the Angel Anima.

[Nadia gain a Curious look.]

Nadia: "So I'm like a superhero or something?"

[Ariel just smiled giving Nadia all the answers she needed.]

 **(Scene Change: David Room)**

[David was standing in his room looking at the brooch his father gave him; while out of the corner of his eye Lucky was stretching out his body, David then turn to Lucky.]

David: "So let me see if I understand all this the brooch I'm wearing is called an Anima, and your name is Lucky and your what's called a Divus. Which are spirits that inhabit each Anima that gives a user a certain type of power and your power is probability, is that everything."

[Lucky was currently doing a shoulder stretch to loosen up his back.]

Lucky: "Yep, those are all the basics."

David smiles: "Awesome, so how do I activate my powers and everything."

[Lucky smiles and held up his hands to try and calm David down a bit.]

Lucky: "Whoa, I'm glad your eager but there are still a few more things I need to explain."

[David calm down a little bit, but was still excited at becoming a superhero.]

* * *

 **(Scene Change: Nadia Room)**

Nadia: "So the power of this Anime gives its user is called Angelic, which gives me the power of the Holy Spirit."

[Ariel smiled and nodded her head.]

Ariel: "That's correct, now as for how your power works it's like this, the Anima uses your life force as a power source. Now using an Anima will not kill you, but the more of the Anima power you use the more exhausted you'll become. Now as for what your actual powers are you can manipulate light, your most powerful ability is your Angelic arm which gives you an area of abilities, you also have a number of other abilities as well, but we'll get to those in time."

[Nadia nodded her head as Ariel continue to explain the powers of the Anima.]

 **(Scene Change: David Room)**

[Lucky finished explaining the basics to David.]

David: "Okay, the Anima uses my life force to power it, and the more power I use then the more exhausted I'll be afterwards. As for how my probability power works I'm able to shoot out blast of good or bad luck energy, is that everything?"

Lucky nodded: "Yep, I'd say those are all the basics now as for how you transform just say my name and transform me and detransform to reverse it." **(4)**

* * *

 **(Scene Change: Same time)**

Nadia and David: "Okay Lucky/Ariel, transform me."

[Ariel was then absorbed into the rosary and a bright golden light soon enveloped Nadia. After the light died down her clothes had changed; she was now wearing a sleeveless turquoise leotard, white evening gloves, and pale blue thigh high boots.]

[Lucky was then absorbed into the brooch, and a neon purple light soon enveloped David. After the light died down his clothes had changed; he was now wearing a purple unitard with a silver belt, that had a sword and scabbard resting on his waist. He was also wearing black color gloves and boots, with the red scarf. He also had a masquerade style mask on his face.]

 **(Scene Change: Nadia Room)**

[After Nadia finished transforming she looked at herself in the mirror and examine her costume, and started to cringe a little at how revealing it was.]

Nadia: "Ugh, what is with this outfit Ariel?"

[When Nadia received no answered she looked around her room and saw that Ariel was gone.]

Nadia: "Ariel, Ariel where did you go?"

Ariel: 'Don't worry Nadia I'm still here.'

[Nadia suddenly heard Ariel voice, but as she scanned her room a second time she didn't see Ariel anywhere.]

Nadia: "Ariel, where are you?"

Nadia: 'I know I heard her, but I don't see her."

Arial: 'I'm in the Anima, Nadia.'

[Nadia looked to her rosary and brought it up a little so she could look at it more clearly.]

Nadia: "Ariel your inside the rosary?"

Ariel: 'Yes, when you transform I'm absorb into the Anima for as long as your transformed.'

Nadia: "Ok, but how am I hearing you?"

Ariel: 'That's easy, the reason your able to hear me is because I'm communicating with you telepathically, all Divus have the ability to communicate with their users telepathically.'

[Nadia nodded her head and gave her costume another look.]

Nadia: "So what do I do now?"

Ariel: 'Go out and take your new powers for a spin.'

[Nadia looked towards her clock and saw that it was only 9:00 PM and thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea to maybe take her powers for a spin so she get a handle on them, but so her parents won't come into her room and worry where she is she turns off her lights and sets up a decoy to make it look like she's sleeping in her bed. She then goes to a window that's at the top of her ceiling where her bed is located and exits out of there. Once she on the roof of the building she lives in she begins running across the roofs.]

* * *

 **(Scene Change: David's location)**

[After transforming David decided to take his powers for a spin; once he set up a dummy in his bed incase someone checked up on him during the night, he was soon out the door or window in a flash. David was now currently running across the rooftops, but as he was running he notice another figure a few miles away leaping across rooftops. David began to slow down so he could get a better view of whoever it was and as he did so he saw the figure take another leap into the air of the moonlight. Thanks to the light of the moon David was able to get a clear look of the figure, and just as he gazed upon her time seem to come to a slow stop. The figure was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen she had medium length black hair and was wearing a sleeveless turquoise leotard, white evening gloves, and pale blue thigh high boots.]

David gained a dreamy look and let out a soft whistle: "Whoa!"

[Once he finally snapped out of his daze David started running again while keeping a close eye on the woman; as he was running though he noticed out of the corner of his eyes he saw a small planter with a bunch of roses in them and decided to pluck one. David saw the figure make her way to Acirno Tower, and followed her from behind. He soon saw the figure had stopped at a near by building that overlooked the Acirno Towner.]

* * *

 **(Scene Change: Nadia's location)**

[After Nadia ran through the city of Acrino she decided to take a break at a random building that over looked Acrino Tower; as she was standing there overlooking the tower and taking in the scenery, she failed to notice a figure sneak up behind her.]

David: "Well, well, well what do we have here a beautiful Angel that's come to Earth to grace us with her presence?"

[Nadia turns around and sees a male teen around her age slowly walking up to her; Nadia instantly gets her guard up. The teen slowly strolled up to Nadia and once he was close enough he got down on one knee and presented a red rose to her.]

David: "Would an Angel as beautiful as you do me the honor of telling me your name and excepting this flower?"

[Nadia stared at the teen and the flower for a few minutes; before she closed her eyes and turned away from him.

Nadia: "No Way!"

[David gained a shocked/surprised look on his face and shot up to his feet.]

David: "Wait what, why?"

Nadia: "First of all I don't like flirts, second I don't know your name or who you are pretty boy."

[David gained a goofy smile and cupped his chin, and started to wiggle on of his eyebrows and leaned in a little close to Nadia.]

David: "Oh, so you do think I'm pretty?"

[Nadia gained a deadpan expression and place her hand on Davids face and pushed him away; she then turned around and slowly start to walk away.]

Nadia: "Ok, I'm going now."

[As Nadia started walking and David started to panic a little, luckily Nadia hadn't walked very far and was able to grab Nadia shoulder.]

David: "Wait, I'm sorry I don't usually talk with people my own age let's start over, my names Diomedea."

[David introduced himself as he let go of Nadia shoulder; Nadia looked at the teen for a sec and saw the sincerity in his eyes and decided to give him a chance.]

Nadia: "Alright I can tell your being honest so I'll give you a chance, as for my name I haven't given it much thought and I don't feel comfortable telling you my real name just yet."

[David gained a thoughtful looked and thought back to how she looked like an Angel in the night of the sky.]

David snapped his fingers: "How about Haniel?"

Nadia gained a thoughtful expression: "Haniel, I like it, how'd you get the idea?"

 **(AN:** I'm going to start using my characters hero names, Nadia and David will be referred to as Haniel and Diomedea. **)**

[Diomedea scratch the back of his head and averted his eyes, he also gained a bit of a nervous expression.]

Diomedea: "Well when I saw you running and jumping through the night sky, you just looked like an angel and then I remember an angel by the name of Haniel and I just thought the name fit."

[Haniel was about to reply when the sound of an alarm going off caught her attention, she turned to Diomedea with a serious expression.]

Haniel: "We should probably check that out."

Diomedea: "Right."

* * *

 **(Scene Change: Together)**

[The two nodded and started running across the roofs of the buildings to where the noise was; once they got their they saw it was the alarm of a jewelry store with the window smashed in.]

Diomedea: "Looks like someone robbing the place."

Haniel: "We should stop them."

[Diomedea nodded and jumped down from the roof with Haniel, once they got down to the street they saw a middle age man in dark jeans, brown boots, a black long sleeve shirt over a tan coat, and a black ski mask caring a small sack filled with jewels in his left hand, while his right hand had a crowbar. The two got in front of the man and stared him down, once the man saw the two he laughed at the way the two where dressed.]

Robber: "Pfft, what's with those ridiculous outfits don't you kids know Halloweens a few months away."

Haniel: "I'm pretty sure that doesn't belong to you."

[The man stopped laughing after what Haniel said, he then lowered his arm with the sack of jewels and pointed the crowbar at the two.]

Robber: "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"

[Haniel and Diomedea glanced at each other and nodded their heads; Diomedea ran up to the robber and kicked the crowbar out of his hand and then did a backflip and caught the weapon, Haniel held her arm up and create a rope made of pure light and sent it towards the robbers hand with the bag. Once the light rope wrapped around the bag Haniel pulled with all her might and the bag flew out of the robbers hands and into Haniel, she then dropped the bag to the ground and pulled out weapon which was a bow. Haniel then created an arrow of light and shot it at the robber, the light arrows and divided into four and hit the robbers arms and legs and nailed the robber to a wall.]

Robber: "Who are you freaks?"

Diomedea: "Just a couple of concerned citizens who wish to make this city a better place, now wait here until the authorities get here."

[The robber watched as Haniel and Diomedea fled to the rooftops leaving him nailed to the wall, once the two where far away they stop at a park and started to do a little mini celebration at what they did. Haniel was jumping in the air real giddily and Diomedea was shaking with so much excitement, the two stopped and looked at each other.]

Haniel/Diomedea: "You where amazing."

Haniel: "Me, you where way cooler the way you kid the robbers weapon out of his hand."

Diomedea smiled: "Yeah, but you where the one who got the jewel bag out of his hand with your light powers, I hardly did anything."

[Haniel smiled at Diomedea complement, until she remember how late it was she then looked around and saw a lamp post street clock that red 10:40 pm. Haniel then gained a panic looked.]

Haniel: "Oh my god I hadn't realized how late it was getting, listen how about we meet again tomorrow around Acirno Tower?"

Diomedea nodded and smiled: "We will meet again tomorrow, Angel."

[Diomedea tried to kiss Haniel hand, but she pushed him away and quickly left the park. After watching Haniel jump away Diomedea sighed dreamily until he to left the park.]

* * *

 **(Scene Change: Mysterious location)**

[In an unknown location a mysterious shadowy figure was standing alone in a dark room.]

Mysterious Figure: "Ah what delicious anger the perfect prey for my Phasma."

[The figure cupped his hands and gathered an small amount of dark energy in his hand and create a shadowy spirit.]

Mysterious Figure: "Go my Phasma and corrupt him."

* * *

 **(Scene Change: Robbers location)**

[The robber was still nailed to the wall and with every passing moment his rage kept growing.]

Robber: 'What the hell is going on with this city, this was supposed to be a simple job. If it weren't for those costume freaks I would have gotten away with a bag full of Jewels worth hundreds of dollars. If only I had the strength to crush those teens.'

[As the robber laid their trapped against the wall he failed to notice the Phasma and when he did the Phasma merged with his body.]

Figure: 'Greetings Shawn Harris, my name is Azazel and I can give you the power to take down the two, the only catch is I want the Anima the two carry. Which are the Rosary around the girls neck and the brooch on the boys chest.'

Shawn: "Whatever you say Azazel."

[An evil grin spread across Shawn face as a purple cocoon enveloped and transformed him; once the police got the location of the robbery the noticed the bag of Jewels but no robber the police decided to search the area but after coming up empty they decided to seal off the crime scene. However if the search a little more the would have notice in an ally a manhole cover close.]

 **(5)**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **This isn't a complete chapter of my story it's just something I wanted to publish so I could get it out their and get a little feedback so I can hear what people think so far.**

 **1\. If anyone has any Jewelry ideas that I can use for my story I'd love to hear them; I don't know much about the types of Jewelry other then rings, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and brooches. So if anyone knows of website that list the varies different kinds of Jewelry I'd love to hear them.**

 **2\. It just occurred to me that I never gave much thought as to what Nadia room should look like until now; I do have a few ideas like a loft bed and a cheval mirror as well as a desk, but other then that nothing much. If anyone has any suggestion or ideas as to what else I can include I'd love to hear them.**

 **3\. I wanted to include a design of what Davids room looked like, as well as something that he was doing in his room like watch tv, on the computer, or something. If any one has any ideas for what I can include in Davids room I'd love to hear them.**

 **4\. If anyone has any better ideas for a phrase that transforms Nadia and David into their hero costumes I'd love to hear it.**

 **5\. Ok, I've finished the first part of the chapter, and I don't know if I'll write the next part on a separate chapter or not will see after this is uploaded. Also Part 2 of this chapter is going to take me a bit longer as I still need to do all my school characters and I have no idea how long that's going to take me.**


End file.
